The present invention relates to luminaires and particularly to enclosed luminaires concerned with illuminating public areas such as parking lots, malls, parks, walkways, etc.
Even more particularly, the invention relates to luminaires of the above variety which are capable of providing direct lighting to these areas.
Luminaires of the type described are typically mounted on poles or similar supportive structures at elevations usually ranging from twenty to fifty feet. Accordingly, it is understood that a highly desirous feature of such devices is that maintenance thereof should be capable of accomplishment in a safe and expeditious manner. Heretofore, servicing of most prior art luminaires involved releasing and lowering a pivotal bottom portion of the device and thereafter reaching upwardly to repair or replace the defective component. An example of such a luminaire is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,541. In addition to the generally awkward situation created by the aforedescribed requirements, luminaires such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,541 proved relatively costly to produce due to the need for elaborate pivot and latch mechanisms required to provide the described release and retention of the luminaire's bottom portion during periods of repair and operation, respectively. It was also possible for such retention mechanisms to fail, particularly during periods of high wind turbulence about the luminaire.
It is believed, therefore, that a luminaire for use in an outdoor environment which is relatively inexpensive to produce compared to prior art devices and which is capable of being serviced in a relatively safe and expeditious manner would constitute a significant advancement in the art.